


Mother's love [WIP]

by eiramew



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, I need your help, WIP, should I finish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Post final battle, everybody has still some unfinished business to sort...





	

"You knew! You fucking knew all along! You fucking traitor! You fucking bitch!"  
  
"Satsuki, please..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Ryuko! You're just a goddamn traitor! I trusted you and you screwed me over!"  
Kiryuin banged her fist against the table of their large apartment. The two sisters decided to move in together in Osaka after Ryuko felt like she needed more independence and space. Mako's family had been incredibly nice to her, but the young girl knew that she'd eventually have to leave them to find her own path. Moving in with her older sister was the best option for her, even if Satsuki insisted on brining Rei with them.  
  
"I understand your anger, but please, listen to me Satsuki!"  
  
"Fuck off _sis_!" She yelled before slamming the door and running away from the apartment. Ryuko sighed. Rei entered the living room. 

"I'm sorry, I heard you and Lady Satsuki fighting, I didn't know what to do..."

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout that. She's still in shock..."

"But she called you a traitor..."

Matoi turned her head to face the woman standing beside her.

"Yeah, she did..."

"Did you... did you do something wrong?"

"Ragyo."

Hououmaru opened her mouth to speak, but find herself unable to. It was the first time she heard Ragyo's name since the last battle she fought against Ryuko.

"But... but..."

"Yeah, I know what you think of. Trust me, I'd have kept this secret if Satsuki hadn't found out. "

"Kept what secret?"

"I've been visiting Ragyo for two months."

"What...?"

"Yeah, sounds crazy. But I know where she lives. I know where she went after being defeat. And yeah, I know I probably don't make sense, but I don't care. That is _my_ business."

Ryuko shook her head, sat on the large black sofa and started to sip her tea.

 "What about Lady Satsuki?"

 "Leave her, she's too angry right now. She'll come back eventually."

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Fingers tangled into her hair._

 

_The feeling was new for Ryuko but strangely familiar at the same time. Like something she'd have missed._

_Being into the soft, artificial cocoon of Junketsu was pleasant but unreal._

_Ryuko never really paid attention to the  physical tenderness she was lacking while growing up._

_It had always been about fighting. Eating dust or making other eating dust._

_She never trusted people, excepted probably Mako._

_But after ending the life fibres crisis, she came to realise that she wasn't complete. Of course she had Senketsu "inside" her, alongside her damn life fibre heart. But she knew she needed something more._

_She learnt empathy and forgiveness, and did her best to discover more of the new sister life had just given her._

_And finally, she felt ready to talk to Ragyo again._

_Finding her wasn't even difficult._

_Wakkanai, Japan, planet Earth._

_In some ways, that didn't even surprised Ryuko. Her mother was too weak to fly around space in order to rebuild her fibre cocoon._

  _The fingers moved from her scalp to her shoulders, then from her shoulders to her breast. Ryuko moaned softly._

  
ೱೱೱ

 

Ryuko was right. Satsuki was back home in the evening, her clothes slightly wrinkled.

"Sats" Ryuko asked, but her elder just walked past her, and when she tried to grab her arm, she slapped her hand. 

"Don't touch me!"

Matoi sighed again and let go of her sister. 

"Fine, just take the time you need."

 It had been very hard for Ryuko to acknowledge so many things in so less time. Especially getting a mother and a sister at the same time. 

Bonding with Satsuki had been easier than she thought it would be. 

Finding Ragyo had also been easier than she thought. 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Later in the evening, Ryuko knocked on Satsuki's door. As she didn't get any answer, she opened the door and found her sister curled up in her bed.

"Get out!"

"Satsuki, I understand why you're mad at me but please, let me talk to you..."

"No! Satsuki exclaimed, no you don't! You don't know Ragyo! You don't know what she's capable of !"

Ryuko grinned softly. 

"Well, I think I had a pretty accurate demonstration her power few months ago..."

"It's not that, Ryuko. It's the things she can _do_ to you. In the inside. It's not a game. It's not a 'tough mother's love' like you said."

"You should really see how she's changed. It's like she'd swallowed her pride."

Satsuki winced.

"I don't believe that. A Kiryuin? Swallowing her pride? It's because you've never spent time with her."

"And what the hell do you think I'm doing now!?" 

"I don't know? Maybe _befriending the enemy_ !"  
  
"It's over, Sats, she's not the enemy anymore. She lost."  
  
"Do you really think everything is over now? Just because you won a battle over her? You defeated her, but I don't recall her surrendering. You don't know her."  
  
"She changed. She really did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a klk fanfic and I don't know if I should finish it or not. Please leave a comment if you wish me to pursue :)


End file.
